Muggle Safaris
by Oriondruid
Summary: A muggle is seriously injured in the street right outside The Leaky Cauldron and a kindly young witch saves his life. He decides to seek work in the Magical world. Rating is precautionary only for very mild sexual content.


**Muggle Safaris**

By Oriondruid

**The Accident.**

My name is John Wheeler, I used to lead an ordinary, boring existence, working in a clerical position for an insurance company whose head office is in Reading, Hertfordshire. One day though, as I was walking in Charing Cross Road in Central London on one of my regular trips to look at the musical instrument shops in that area, something happened that changed my life.

Being something of amateur musician and fairly competent on both guitar and keyboards I used to spend part of my spare time recording stuff onto my computer in my home studio. Luckily from the point of view of being able to play and record music I lived alone in a smallish old detached cottage I'd inherited from a maiden aunt who had been very fond of me. It is located in a semi rural location on the outskirts of Reading and as a result I had no close neighbours or flatmates to complain about my noisy hobby. I did not however often perform in public, except sometimes with friends at parties etc. and my music was, at that time, purely a hobby. Although it was one I devoted quite a lot of financial resources to, as good quality musical gear doesn't come cheap.

It was on one of my London trips to see if anything interesting had become available in the shops that my dull existence came to an end. Indeed if it hadn't been for several people's quick action my entire existence would have come to an end!

I was crossing the Charing Cross Road when, out of nowhere, a speeding car that had no right to be going anywhere near that fast in such a densely crowded area came out of a side turning and I was hit. I remember only bits of what happened next.

I 'came to' finding myself lying half on and half off of the pavement. Many people were milling around and kneeling next to me I saw a very pretty short blond haired young lady and a young red haired man. I knew I was badly hurt but could feel little pain, just coldness and a wet sensation on my upper thigh. I raised my head a little and could see blood literally pumping out, from the area of my femoral artery. This was not good at all, I had maybe minutes at best. As I partially sat up I saw what I assumed was the car that had hit me had gone on to hit a bus, which had swerved, blocking the main road in both directions and bringing traffic to a halt.

As I once again collapsed back and nearly blacked out I heard the pretty blond said to the redhead, "George, we've gotta risk moving him. Normally it's the last thing I'd recommend but there's no choice, he'll be dead before the muggle ambulance can get here through this traffic jam that's building up. The only chance he has is if we can get him inside. I think his spine is okay as he just managed to sit up a bit. We've gotta just 'scoop and run', get him in so that Hannah and I can give him proper first aid, to try and slow down the bleeding and do whatever else we can. Meanwhile you run and get Megan, the mediwitch from the apothecary in the Alley. She's St Mungo's trained and very good, she may well be able to stabilise him. Also Hermione and Ginny are in the pub, we can ask 'em to come out to obliviate these muggle witnesses and break up the crowd."

They then grabbed me under both my arms and literally dragged me into a nearby doorway, then I passed out for a while.

The next thing I knew another longer haired blond young lady, as well as the original one were working on my injuries, putting pressure on the bleeding artery, and administering some sort of lotion or ointment to my other more minor wounds, which at first stung, but then felt just like they had healed in seconds and stopped hurting. Then an older dark haired woman came in and pulled out what looked like a magic wand! That's when I knew I must be hallucinating and moments from death. However, whatever the older woman did seemed to ease the pain, so if it was a hallucination I was grateful for it as I lapsed into a black, dreamless sleep or comma, one which I didn't expect to wake from.

However, some unknown amount of time later I did wake, feeling sore, but not in too much pain. I was lying on a comfortable bed in a small, neat but strangely old fashioned looking room, lit by an oil lamp of all things! Hardly any sooner than I'd woken up but the pretty, blond haired girl whom I knew had been one of the first on the scene of my accident came into the room.

She smiled at me and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Lousy," I replied, "Really light headed, dizzy and weak. However, I'm grateful to be feeling anything at all. I should be dead. Thank you."

"It's was my pleasure," she replied, "But it wasn't all my doing that saved your life, my boss George Weasley helped me drag you in, Hannah Longbottom, the pub Landlady here at The Leaky Cauldron helped me control the arterial bleeding and stopped several other more minor 'leaks, with essence of dittany and Megan Protheroe, the St Mungo's outreach Mediwitch from the apothecary up Diagon Alley did most of the really tricky 'repairs'. I wouldn't have a clue how to go about reconnecting a severed artery like she did, even though I am training part time as a Healer at St. Mungo's myself. Megan got it back together just in time too, You'd lost a lot of blood, that's why you feel so weak and light headed. Here, drink this blood replacement potion, it'll help a lot. Luckily there are no major broken bones, Megan fixed a couple of broken ribs, so once the soft tissue deep bruising heals a bit more you should be up and about, if not exactly frisky, in a couple of days. All in all you're a very lucky man, even though you probably don't feel like one at the moment.

I knew I must still be hallucinating and probably still dying by what I was hearing, but the girl was so nice and such pleasant company to die in that I complied with her request and drank the liquid she held up against my lips in a sipping cup. It tasted odd, but not that unpleasant. Then thinking, "Well, if I'm still dying then at least I might as well chat up this lovely young lady before I go," I asked her, "What's your name Miss?"

"Oh, sorry, I should have said," she replied. "I'm Verity Lambert, I work in Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, the joke shop, just up the Alley. My boss is George Weasley, he's the red headed chap who helped me move you into the pub."

"It was lucky for you we were just off out into muggle London to go and see one of George's local suppliers of muggle magic tricks. We'd left George's brother Ron in charge of the shop for a while and the accident happened right in front of us, literally as we walked out of the pub door. We had to try and save you ourselves as the traffic was appalling and a muggle ambulance would probably have been too late. Also it was lucky from our point of view that Hermione Weasley and Ginny Potter had been shopping in the Alley and were there in the pub. They immediately went out and did 'crowd control', and modified the memories of the muggles in the immediate area who'd seen what happened. They're both very good with obliviate and memory modification spells, although in fact most of the muggles didn't see much and, like all city crowds, most people tended to loose interest and move on as soon as the major point of focus shifted. The majority of the muggles seemed a lot more interested in the car and bus impact than you, Ginny and Hermione only had to 'zap' half a dozen or so people right outside our door in the end. They then checked the people on the bus as best they could without being noticed and they seemed OK except for minor injuries, but the car driver who'd hit you was obviously dead and beyond all help. Apparently he'd stolen the car, so we've heard since."

I suddenly felt very tired and started to loose focus, Verity noticed this and said "That'll be the blood replacement potion kicking in. The first dose tends to do that as it begins to work. I'll leave you to get some more rest."

Once again I lapsed into sleep, but this time one in which I had fantastical dreams about witches and wizards.

**It's All Real!**

I must have slept for several hours, as when I awoke daylight was coming in through a crack in the curtains. Once again within a short time of my coming awake Verity appeared, bearing a breakfast tray with a light meal of a boiled egg and some toast and tea. She opened the curtains then offered me another dose of what she'd called a 'blood replacement potion' like that I'd had the night before and, as I'd suffered no ill affects the first lot I'd had, I took it. Indeed the first dose I'd taken the previous night seemed to have helped a lot as I felt far better, much less weak and dizzy, if still sore. I mentioned this so Verity gave me another 'potion' which she said would help with any remaining pain.

"How do you do that, arrive within minutes of my waking up I mean?" I asked her.

I've got you connected to a 'monitoring spell', a trace which let's me know when you are awake, I learned it on my St. Mungo's course a few weeks back. I slept in the room next door last night in case you needed me and I got up early, so all I had to do was bring your breakfast from the kitchen, where I was helping Hannah. It was already prepared and being kept warm for you. Easy!" And she smiled at me, lighting up the room.

I was rapidly being forced to modify my idea that I was still dying to the possibility that I was going mad or had suffered brain damage, as everything was much less fuzzy today, far more in focus and real seeming. But still the things Verity seemed to be saying were very bizarre. "Verity," I said, smiling. "You're a lovely young lady, but I only understand about a half of what you are saying to me, as to the other half, well I hear the words but they just don't make sense!"

"Oh, of course," she smiled. " Sorry, I keep forgetting you're a muggle aren't you? I don't usually have a great amount of dealings with muggles. Let me explain, but this may come as a bit of a shock. I'm a witch. You are in a famous wizarding pub in the Charing Cross Road, called The Leaky Cauldron. A lot of the medical techniques we used to save your life were magical ones and I'm glad to say they seem to have done a very good job of 'fixing' you, as I like you John Wheeler. By the way, there's no magic involved in how I come to know your name. We went through your wallet to try and see if we needed to contact any next of kin, but no details of anybody other than yourself were in it. Is there anybody we should contact who'll be anxious about you going missing?"

"No, I've no close family, I'm not married and I live alone," I replied.

Verity smiled and said, "Let's sit you up a bit more, so you can eat" and she helped me to do so, then plumped up the pillows behind me for added support. Verity then pulled out what could only be a magic wand from a pocket in her long skirt and pointed it at the breakfast tray she'd placed on a small side table when she'd entered. She said "Wingardium Leviosa" and guided by her wand the tray floated towards me and gently settled on my lap! I briefly sat there stunned, then looked at her and said, "Either I'm mad, hallucinating or you really are a witch, you weren't kidding!" I gingerly took a bite of my toast and it was still warm and opening up my boiled egg I found it too was still warm, soft and like it had only just come out of the saucepan, not luke warm and congealing, as it should have been by that time.

I spent a lot of that day happily chatting to Verity and learning more about the new world I'd found myself in. I was astonished by what I learned. Verity was very kind and attentive and she promised to show me around some of her 'world' when I was more recovered. By the next day I was feeling very much better, the use of a couple of more potions had taken away nearly all the soreness and given me added strength and I was able to get out of bed by mid day and got dressed in some fairly reasonably fitting clothes I had been loaned, my own having been ruined in the accident. Then, leaning on a walking stick Verity had got for me I then made my way slowly downstairs to the bar of the pub, with Verity fussing and making sure I didn't fall.

Several people clapped as I appeared on the ground floor. Hannah was behind the bar and I also recognised the tall red haired chap, who had help carry me off the street after my accident, as being George Weasley. Also I knew a slightly older woman, who I took to be Megan Protheroe, the 'Mediwitch' who had been the one who'd stopped me bleeding to death. There were also two other couples present, one consisting of another tall, red haired man and a lovely young woman with bushy auburn hair. The other couple were a man with somewhat 'undisciplined' dark hair and glasses. As I got closer I noticed that he had a distinctive lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He was with yet another redhead, this one a very pretty young woman.

Verity 'did the honours,' introducing everybody. I thanked Hannah, the owner of the pub very much for her help, George for helping move me off the street, from where I'd probably have died if he hadn't, and Megan, for her incredible medical ability which had saved my life. The two couples it seemed were the Potters, Ginny, the red haired beauty and Harry Potter who seemed a very nice chap, but whose importance to wizarding society I was only to learn later. The other couple were Ronald and Hermione Weasley. Apparently these two young women, Hermione and Ginny, were responsible for 'magical crowd control' after my accident and were able to wipe the memories of witnesses about the incident and had replaced them with false ones. A bit of a scary idea to me, but they seemed perfectly charming, friendly young ladies and I didn't stay scared of them for long.

I offered to buy a round of drinks and everyone ordered something called butterbeer, saying it was a bit early to be 'hitting the hard stuff' since they were just on their lunch breaks, and agreeing with that I said I'd try one too. I handed Hannah a twenty pound note from my wallet, which had been returned, doubting though that it would be enough and fishing out another ten.

Hannah said. "You're lucky we're right on the edge of muggle London here, we get quite a few muggles in these days, what with the upsurge in muggleborns, bringing their parents to go shopping for their Hogwarts stuff. So since I took over the pub we now accept muggle currency, we simply change it for real money up the alley at Gringotts, when we get enough to make it worthwhile."

I had earlier been told by Verity that a muggle was what wizards and witches called non-magical people but I never knew until then that magical folk used a different currency. However, Hannah was totally unphased by my 'outlandish' money and simply gave me my change from my initial twenty, and quite a lot of it. Obviously the muggle Chancellor didn't get the chance to add huge amounts of tax to the price of drinks in wizarding pubs, something I heartily approved of!

I sipped my 'butterbeer' and found it's taste unique, but very creamy and delicious. I then spoke to the assembled group of people as a whole saying, "You know, after the accident I thought that I was having hallucinations about all this magical stuff, but I'm delighted to find it's all real, I particularly love these bar prices, they're really magical," I smiled, winked at Hannah and everyone laughed.

We then chatted generally for a while and then I said, "Well I suppose I'll have to go back to my own world, out there in boring muggle land pretty soon. Verity's said she's going to show me around a bit first, but I suppose you'll have to wipe my memory of this place before I leave here? I hope it doesn't hurt."

Hermione said, "No it doesn't, but in any case don't worry John, we don't generally need to do that except in circumstances that force it on us, like with the muggle crowd who were right outside the very door of this pub on the day of the accident. Individual muggles whom we like and trust come and go here a lot, indeed I'm a muggleborn witch, my own parents are muggles and they've been here and to Diagon Alley with me many times. We're not as paranoid as you might think." And with that she smiled.

"Yes John," Verity said, "In any case you are certainly welcome to stay at least a few more days whilst you finish healing and I'll show you around the Alley. I've taken a few days holiday, despite the objections of my skinflint of a boss, George there." And with that she poked out her tongue at him, but he just smiled at her. Then Verity laughed, saying, "No, seriously though, George said I should take a break and look after you and in any case the magical kids are away at Hogwarts School at present, so business at the shop is a little slower. It's his idea that I should show you a bit of our world. He's a sweetheart really.

"Thank you very much George," I said.

"Aw shucks, twern't nuthin," said a smiling George in a mock cowboy accent.

**Diagon Alley And A New Life.**

After finishing our drinks Verity said, "Shall we go then, I think you're fit enough for a little walk and the fresh air will do you some good. I can't wait to show you Diagon Alley, It's always fun when people see it for the first time, be they muggle or magical."

Bidding goodbye for now to my new friends, limping quite a bit and leaning on my stick I followed Verity out through the back door of the pub into a rear courtyard. I could see no obvious way out of this small enclosed space but Verity approached an ordinary seeming brick wall, drew out her wand, tapped it in a special pattern and then something utterly extraordinary happened. Before my very eyes the bricks of the apparently plain brick wall began to move and a space opened up in the middle, forming itself into an archway.

Verity took my hand and we stepped through where the wall had been into an incredible place beyond the portal. It was at once slightly familiar and totally unlike anywhere I'd ever been before. Slightly familiar because I knew The Lanes in Brighton and The Shambles in York, but different because the shops were displaying such a bizarre mix of wares in their somewhat Dickensian shop windows.

"Welcome John, to Diagon Alley," Verity said, smiling at me as we moved out into the bustling crowd of shoppers in their colourful mix of varied costumes. As we began to walk along Diagon Alley, me leaning on my cane, I became very conscious of Verity's hand in mine and found I liked the sensation a lot.

I goggled at all the shops and people as we walked along towards a large white building with an ornate entrance. Verity said, "If you want to buy anything here John you'll need to get some of your muggle money changed up at Gringotts Wizarding bank first, that's the big white building we're heading towards. Like Hannah said, they're used to handling muggle money exchange, so don't worry. Although you may find the staff a bit odd to your eyes, as very few muggles ever meet Goblins.

"Goblins!" I exclaimed, "Surely you're joking Verity." But just by looking at her I knew she wasn't. So gulping a little nervously, with a dry throat I gripped her hand more tightly as we stepped through the imposing doors into the ornate Banking Hall.

I could immediately see that, yes indeed, there were strange looking creatures behind the counters of the bank. Generally pretty human looking but with large heads, large hooked noses, large ears, sharp teeth and long fingers with sharp nails. They looked very imposing, even if they were short of stature.

Verity said, "They can be a bit fierce, Goblins, but don't let them intimidate you, they are generally pretty civil, if they think there's a profit in it for them." We walked up to the Currency Exchange desk together and she addressed the counter clerk, saying, "My muggle friend here would like to change some muggle money for Galleons."

"Certainly Miss," he replied. "We can offer a very good rate today." Then looking at me a bit sceptically, probably because of my slightly ill fitting and miss matched borrowed clothes he asked. "And how much did Sir wish to exchange?"

What do you think Verity?" I asked her. "I don't know about Wizard currency, all I know is the bar prices are excellent compared to those in my part of the world. How about three hundred pounds, just to have a bit spare, a hundred pounds a day spending money for a holiday is usually fine in the muggle world. As long as one doesn't go too mad with expenditure that is."

"Well George does most of the bookkeeping at the shop, but from what I've learned about your muggle money from him I should say that would be about right. It should last easily three or four days of holiday easily." Verity replied.

"Second thoughts," I said to the Goblin, "Better make it five hundred, I want to buy some nice presents for all my helpers here. Can you handle a card transaction, as I don't have anywhere near that on me in cash."

"Sir is lucky," the Goblin said, smiling a little carnivorously. "Gringotts is proud that we have recently become able to deal with muggle electronic transactions as a part of our modernisation drive We now have new computing machines installed and wired links to muggle banks, so yes, that will be no problem, although there is a small surcharge of five percent for such transactions."

"Small! Twenty five quid on top of the exchange rate profit!" I exclaimed. "Ah well, I suppose that will have to be OK, as this is the only game in town. Alright then." I said a bit grumpily. Far from being intimidated by the counter Goblin I think I intimidated him a bit!

Some short while later Verity and I left Gringotts with my own bank account quite a bit lower, but with pockets a lot heavier, filled with the gold coin based currency that I'd learned were called Galleons, plus some small change in silver Sickles and bronze Knuts. The coins were heavy, so Verity took me to a nearby store and we got a small leather pouch to put them in. "Well that'll help stop my pockets tearing," I said, "But this pouch is still gonna weigh a lot and drag down my trouser belt."

"No it won't," said Verity, "Give it here, I'll charm it for you."

She took it from me, placed it on an outdoor café table nearby and waved her wand over it, whilst muttering some sort of spell. "There," she said. "Now it'll be easier to carry around and the undetectable extension spell has made it a fair bit bigger inside, about the size of a small backpack, so you can put other stuff in it too. It also means the coins won't weigh you down as anything placed inside it becomes virtually weightless. Indeed it's so much bigger inside you might want to get another pouch or small bag to put the coins in, to stop them all rattling around loose in the bottom."

Feeling a bit tired and sore from walking and leaning more heavily on my cane we decided to rest at the café for a while, sitting at one of the tables outside Verity and I ordered some refreshments whilst having, (in my case), a much needed sit down. We both had tea and some delicious small cakes that I learned were called Cauldron Cakes. We sat chatting and watching the fascinating passers by, in their varied and unusual costumes carrying a large variety of purchases, from cauldrons, to books, to brooms, with bags filled with who knew what and even some with owls in cages. Of course to Verity this bustling scene was perfectly normal, but to me the 'people watching' was riveting.

Verity said, "I hope you don't intend spending a lot of the money you just got on a present for me, it's really not necessary you know, although I'm sure Megan, Hannah, Hermione and Ginny would be delighted if you get them a little something. George is a rich man and just a bottle of Ogden's Old Reserve Firewhiskey would do for him I'm sure, just to say thank you."

I replied, "Well, we shall see what we find in the shops for the others but, my dear Verity, you have been a positive angel to me over the last few days, I owe you, George, Hannah and Megan my life and also the opportunity to be here and experience this wonderful place. Plus you've done a splendid job of nursing me and you're giving up holiday time to show me around! So if I want to spoil you you should accept it in good grace, I said a little mock pompously, but smiling at her.

"Well, if you insist," said Verity, smiling, "but nothing too expensive you hear!"

Finishing our afternoon tea we went off to do some shopping, calling in at the brightly lit and colourful Weasley's Wizard Wheezes joke shop that I had heard about to say hello to George who had returned to his shop from his lunch break at The Leaky Cauldron. Verity showed me around as she worked there part time. It was fascinating, with an amazing variety of tricks and magical items available, many of which tended towards practical jokes and pranks, rather than conjuring tricks. Although there was also a display of muggle type magic tricks that Verity explained were novelty sellers. I took it that this was a result of the shop being largely frequented by people able to do real magic and who therefore found muggle efforts to fake it amusing.

There were also a range of products in very bright pink packaging called Wonder Witch, consisting of love spells and potions, magical perfumes, romantic daydream charms etc. These were obviously targeted at the female customers. There was a discrete sign above the shelves saying, 'For a full range of these products why not call at at Romilda Vane's 'Secrets' ladies emporium, Diagon Alley'.

Seeing me reading this Verity explained that what was on display there was only part of what was available. Several of the 'naughtier', more adult products from the range Ron and George Weasley had recently decided to franchise out to an old schoolmate of theirs, since they thought them a bit too 'risqué' to sell in their own shop, which was frequented by young children.

Alongside the Wonder Witch area Verity was drawn to a cage, inside of which there appeared to be a large collection of furry balls in bright colours bouncing up and down. But when I got closer to them I could see they were in fact some sort of creatures as they had small, dark eyes, long tongues which they flicked out and evidently short legs which were not easy to see amongst their masses of pink, blue, yellow or green fur.

"What are those Verity?" I asked, thinking them very cute bobbing around in the cage as they were.

"Pygmy Puffs," replied Verity. "Aren't they lovely? Until a couple of months back I had one called Gerald which George gave me, but sadly he died. They only tend to live a few years and I've been too sad to replace him until now. But I think I'm over it and I will get a new one soon, they make lovely pets and they've been known to sing on Boxing Day." she said.

"There you go then Verity, that'll be your present from me. Pick out one you like and I'll buy it for you." Verity agreed to this, and thanked me. She chose a very pink and particularly fluffy example of the creatures and once I'd purchased it we left the shop to take it to her small nearby flat, which was over another shop premises just up the alley a little way. Verity explained that she wanted to get her new pet, which she'd decided to call George in slightly mocking honour of her boss, housed in his cage and fed before we did anything else.

Verity's flat was tiny, but charming, little more than one and a half rooms, a small bedroom barely bigger than the double bed it held, plus a slightly larger living room/kitchen area and a small bathroom made up the whole place. Living space in Diagon Alley being at a premium Verity explained and therefore rents being high, she had been lucky to get the place at a rate she could just about afford. She was hoping that once fully qualified as a professional Healer she would be able to get a bigger place, meanwhile it was comfy and homely. We sat for a while having some more tea and giving my injured leg another chance to rest and chatted about what I did in the muggle world.

I explained to her that my job was deadly dull, that was assuming I even still had it. My mobile had been smashed in the accident and as a result I hadn't been able to phone in sick to my employer. The phone had been in my trouser pocket and it was a fragment of the phone's casing which had sliced into my artery following the impact with the car. In any case, I explained, I hated what I did at work and didn't much care if they had sacked me. I told her I found my escape in making music for my own pleasure, to counteract the numbing boredom of my job. I told her about my hobby, and love of playing guitar and keyboards.

Verity said, "I have a guitar here, I'm not very good though, perhaps you could show me a bit how it's done."

She dashed into the bedroom and came back with a nice looking acoustic 'Western' style guitar, which I strummed and was happy to find had a good rich tone, even if it was slightly out of tune. I tuned it and played a few chords, then said to Verity, "How about a song? What do you want to hear?"

"Play something of your own," she said.

I launched into Head Office Blues, a mock delta blues comedy song I'd written about the 'horrors' and tedium of working in the place I was condemned to toil. Verity listened and was kind enough to laugh in all the right places and clapped when I finished the silly ditty.

"That was great she said, but do you know any love songs? I fancy something smoochy."

Thinking for a bit I remembered one song I had recently heard on the radio which I loved and which luckily I had been working up my own version of. It would fit the bill perfectly I thought.

"OK then Verity, this is a song called Magic Works, it's not one of mine but it's very appropriate for the situation I find myself in, here in this wonderful place with you, I hope you like it."

With that I began to play the song with Verity giving me rapt attention. But as I got to the first chorus she joined in in a beautiful voice, harmonising perfectly with me and we went on together to the finish, with Verity 'doubling' some lyrical phrases.

At the end of the song Verity again applauded, and I in return applauded her singing. But then she caught me by surprise, by leaning in and kissing me, very gently at first, but I put the guitar to one side and wrapped my arms around her, deepening the kiss. We eventually broke apart and smiling I asked her, "What was that for?"

"Thank you John, that was wonderful," She replied. "How did you know to play one of my favourite Weird Sisters songs? What's more, how do you even know it? They're a wizarding group after all."

"They're a what?" I said very surprised, "I didn't know that! It may well be so, but that song is becoming a big hit out in the muggle world too. I guess they've managed to get a recording deal with a muggle record company somehow. Very clever of them, and how would muggles know about their origins anyway, good on 'em, they write good stuff."

"Anyway, enough about the song, what did that kiss mean? are we? does this mean?" I was unable to finish the sentences and hope was probably shining out of my face.

Verity smiled shyly and nodded, saying, "Yes we are 'an item' if you'd like us to be. I told you John Wheeler before you were even fit enough to get out of bed that I like you. Indeed I think I liked you even the first time I saw you, even though the circumstances could hardly be called romantic. But getting to know you over the past few days that liking has become something a bit more. I think I'm falling in love with you."

"And I've fallen for you too Verity," I said, reaching for her and pulling her into an embrace.

After some time pleasantly spent in Verity's flat, kissing, holding and caressing each other whilst talking over our situation Verity and I came to a few conclusions together. One being that I was not going back to the horrible muggle job I hated. Two being that I would move in here, into the flat with Verity rather than returning to The Leaky Cauldron and taking up a room there that Hannah could let to another guest. I said I would sleep on the 'futon' style sofa, which converted to a bed. The third decision being that I would spend the next few days trying to work out a job I could do as a muggle in the wizarding world. I understood that this was not impossible, as a few other muggles had already done so.

Then, before shop closing time, we went back out into the Alley and visited a wizardwear store where I bought a few more new clothes, socks and under-things etc. for myself, as all I had were the borrowed clothes I stood up in. I was intrigued by some of the finery available, but Verity decided that I should be better off to choose from their mugglewear range, as I would probably be more comfortable in jeans, a shirt and jacket rather than dress robes or wizard day wear. So I bought fairly normal attire and a smart and very reasonably priced black leather jacket. I did however ask to try on a particularly fine looking set of midnight blue dress robes and a finely beaded and mirrored 'ethnic' looking hat which Verity pronounced me very presentable in. So I bought them as well, (for a small fortune), thinking they made me look splendid. We then went gift shopping for my new friends who had saved me.

Eventually, with me wearing some of my new muggle clothes and with the shops of a darkening Diagon Alley beginning to close around us we went back to The Leaky Cauldron for a drink. I returned the borrowed clothes to Hannah, with thanks and she said she'd put them back into store after getting them laundered. It turned out in fact they had belonged to several previous guests who had left some items behind or had 'done a bunk' without paying their bills and never returned to collect them. Hannah had a cupboard full of such items she kept for emergencies.

I then offered to pay her for the time I'd occupied my room there, but Hannah would have none of it, saying she wouldn't dream of charging me paying guest rates in the circumstances, and that anyway things were a bit quiet at present. I was not sure I believed this but was pleased when she was very happy to accept the lovely earrings that Verity had helped me pick out as a 'thank you' gift for her from a jewellers in the Alley.

We ordered drinks, Verity recommending the sparkling oak matured mead and so that's what we had and we sat on bar stools chatting to Hannah between her serving customers. Soon George Weasley came in, having finished his days work in the shop and locked it up and I bought him a firewhiskey, as that was what he said he fancied. I then gave him a very nice looking quill desk set I had purchased for him as his 'thank you' present, in a magical stationary suppliers up the Alley. He accepted this with thanks.

His fiancé, Angelina Johnson, whom I had not until then met and who was a stunning, athletic looking young lady of African ancestry, (possibly Masai from her tall, elegant looks), then arrived and we all went and sat down at a table and decided we'd eat there in the pub that evening. The food at The Leaky Cauldron was mainly simple, but good value fayre, well cooked and familiar to a muggle like myself.

Verity and I had a lovely shepherd's pie and excellent fresh vegetables, Angelina had a nice looking portion of fish and chips, whilst George tucked into a large mound of sausage and mash with onion gravy, which was apparently his favourite meal on their menu. All very familiar and nothing 'outlandish'. At least, I thought to myself, wizarding food would present no unfamiliar problems. Although I was a little wrong in that as I found out on another occasion, when I tried their infamous pea soup!

In the conversation at the table Verity and I explained that, as a result of our 'talk' that afternoon, I had decided that I'd had enough of working in the muggle world and decided that if I could, I would make a new life in the wizarding world. Verity then shyly explained that we had become a couple having grown close over the past few days as she nursed me over my accident. George and Angelina, as well as Hannah who had come and joined us for a while to chat, (a member of her staff taking over bar duty for a while), all wished us luck. But George then sounded a cautionary note, saying, "I wish you both well, I really do, but I know it's hard for a muggle to live here in our world. Mixed couples are quite common, but it requires a lot of adjustment on both parts. Also, have you thought of how you will make a living John? Without magic your job options might be somewhat limited, the whole culture here is based on magic and things are so different from the muggle world."

"Well, I do have one idea," I said. "I now know that at least one of your wizarding musical groups are successfully making the 'cross over' into the muggle music scene. Apparently they're called The Weird Sisters and have a hit record out in the muggle world. My greatest love, (before I met Verity), was music and perhaps I could make a bit of money here in your world playing in pubs, restaurants, maybe a bit of busking in the Alley, etc. I never play much in public as a rule, except for sometimes for friends at parties etc., but I've been so sick of my muggle job that I've been thinking of trying to make a career in music for some time. Verity has a fantastic voice as well and it just struck me that maybe, when she is able to, not working at your shop George or studying for her Healer's qualification that she might like to join me for the odd evening, for a few gigs."

Verity blushed, saying, "I can sing okay John, in private, in the bath etc., but I don't know about in public, I haven't done that since I was in the Hogwarts School Choir. I'll give it a go though, if you really think my voice is up to it. If you can do it I can, she said bravely."

"And in return I will help you brush up on your guitar technique, we'll be a proper two guitar folk duo in no time," I smiled.

Hannah then spoke up saying, "Well Sunday nights are always a bit quiet in here as a rule. Why not come in here and give us a few tunes. I can't promise to pay you a lot at first, probably just a few free drinks, but if the numbers of customers increases because of the music and the bar sales go up then perhaps we can work something out.

That'd be great Hannah, I said beaming at her. I'll do that and I hope we can get all of my new friends along to support me, do you think Harry and Ginny or Ron and Hermione might like to come?

"Well we can always ask them, " Hannah said, "I'll contact them and let them know about the 'gig', I think you called it? Sunday night it is then."

**Another Great Idea!**

That evening after saying goodbye to George, Angelina and Hannah we made our way back to Verity's flat and I played a few more songs, with Verity joining in those that she knew, and even if she didn't she soon picked up the choruses. Then, as promised I showed her a few new chords on her guitar. After a nightcap of firewhiskey, which I found I liked, (it being more like a bourbon than Scotch which I'm not so fond of), we settled down to go to bed.

I had told Verity that I would not pressure her into sharing her bed and that I would sleep on the sofa, but she wouldn't hear of it. "Don't be silly, John," she said. "It's wonderful that you are showing you respect me in this way, not wishing to rush things and I think you're right. But really I would love for us to be able to share my bed and for me to be able to hold you tonight, even if that's as far as I think it should go between us for a little while."

So I went to 'freshen up' and get changed into the pyjamas I had purchased first and then I got into bed, whilst Verity in turn got ready in the bathroom. She came back into the tiny bedroom wearing a plain white nightdress and looking like an angel. "Wow," I said, "you look wonderful, positively angelic."

"Oh, I'm far from that, as you'll find out John," she smiled cheekily, "But for tonight I'm going to try and keep my wicked side under control.

She then slid into bed next to me, kissed me chastely goodnight on the cheek, pointed her wand at the oil lamp and it went out. I then put my arm around her and kissing her goodnight in return and excersising my maximum self control I calmed myself and soon drifted off into sleep, it having been a tiring but wonderful day.

I woke with the Saturday morning sunlight streaming through the gap in the curtains. My arm was numb as Verity had been sleeping on it but I didn't mind that in the least. As I tried to slip it out from under her to get to the loo she stirred and then woke, mumbling a sleepy, "Morning".

"Morning Verity," I said, kissing her on her forehead. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you love, I just need a wee." And I slipped out of bed to attend to my morning ablutions.

There was no shower and I didn't run the bath, just made do with a wash and a shave, using an old fashioned non electric wet razor which Verity had brought for me when I was in the Leaky Cauldron. As I re-entered the living area I found Verity had started breakfast, and made some tea. "Scrambled eggs on toast OK?" she said, "I haven't much food in at the moment."

"That'll be fine thanks my love, it'll set me up great for the day. I don't often eat breakfast but I must pop back to my house at Reading this morning, I need my own guitar, and other some musical stuff, plus some personal bits and pieces. My leg feels much better and stronger now, I won't need the stick, so I think I'd like to go get some of my things."

"Ooh! can I come with you?" Verity asked excitedly. "I rarely go anywhere in the muggle world, just a few places that George takes me around muggle London to pick up or order muggle made stock for the shop. I've never been outside of London much, except to Hogwarts of course as most wizarding children go to school there."

"Of course you can come," I replied. "I was going to invite you anyway, I would love your company and even though Reading is hardly exotic I'm sure you'd find it interesting. Anyway, I'd love to show you the little cottage that Aunt Maisie left me, bless her. It's on the outskirts of town and on the edge of the countryside, it's quite nice really."

A little later we made our way through bustling muggle London, which already was feeling somewhat 'different' to me. Verity was holding my hand tightly in the crowds as we headed towards the railway station. She was looking at everything round us like it was another world, which to her I suppose it was. Then she saw two people being cycled along in one of the 'rickshaw' type vehicles that have began to become prevalent as tourist transportation in London. Verity was enchanted by this means of transport, so as a treat although I knew they charged a fortune I found one that was available for hire and we rode the rest of the way to get our train. Verity loved it, pointing out many more things needing explaining 'en route'.

I bought two return tickets from the machine in the station on my credit card and yet again Verity was very interested in what I was doing, then we went and got on the train. Verity however was not too unfamiliar with muggle trains it seemed, to my surprise. She told me however that she'd seen them in King's Cross Station whilst boarding the Hogwarts Express that had carried herself and her fellow pupils to school. I asked her about this and it was my turn to be amazed, to hear about the hidden King's Cross Platform Nine and Three Quarters that the wizarding steam train departed from, to take magical children to the incredible sounding Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The train journey flew by as we chatted, with Verity asking about various things she saw as we passed them by. We got a taxi from the station at Reading out to my home and this, once again, was something of a novelty for Verity, as she had only rarely been in muggle road vehicles a few times before, sometimes getting a lift with George in one of his muggle suppliers delivery vans when they dropped off supplies of muggle made magic tricks etc. for his store. When the muggle drivers did this George made a point of getting them to leave the boxes of goods on the pavement by the door to The Leaky Cauldron, (which we muggles can't see), saying there'd be an employee of his coming with a hand cart to pick them up soon. Once they'd gone he simply apparated them into his shop when no muggles were watching.

Verity and I got to my house and she was enchanted by the place, which was, as I'd said, in quite a pretty semi rural setting. We went in and I showed her around and she expressed approval, even though I myself had not yet had a chance to fully refurbish the place other than my bedroom, the combined living room/studio and the kitchen.

The rest of the house was still a bit old fashioned looking, as it was when my Aunt had lived there. Aunt Maisie had been my nearest living relative, both my parents died when I was young and my grandparents who'd raised me were also now deceased. I was an only child so other than cousins, who were not close, I was alone. My not previously having found a woman whom I wanted to share my life with, until a miracle had brought me Verity.

I started to gather together some things to take back to Verity's flat, toiletries, battery razor, more clothes, etc. Plus my semi acoustic guitar, small battery powered amp and effects unit for the gig on Sunday night. The 'few bits' I'd intended to get had grown into a fairly large pile, so it was just as well Verity was with me to help me pack, by puting the stuff into a couple of holdalls she'd magically expanded inside. Then with Verity carrying the two virtually weightless bags and myself carrying the small battery amp and my guitar in it's case we left and locked up the house.

Then we reversed the journey, got a cab to the station, the train back to London and then another cab back to The Leaky Cauldron. When we got there I was surprise to be able to see the building, until Verity explained that once a muggle had entered the place the concealment charm no longer affected them.

We were drinking tea back in her flat recovering from our exertions of our trip when I said to Verity, "You seemed to enjoy our little excursion today and found a lot of the muggle stuff fascinating."

"Yes John," she said. "It was all very interesting. Some of the muggle way of life is amazing to me, all those machines and gadgets you muggles use. It's was a fascinating day."

As Verity spoke I found that I was suddenly getting the germ of an idea forming. I said, "My love, I think I've just had a bit of a brainwave! Here's my thought Verity, I'm thinking I could offer safely conducted tours out into the muggle world to witches and wizards, sort of muggle safaris if you like. Do you think that magical folk would pay to go on trips like that if I took them to particular points of interest?"

Verity thought about it for a moment and then said. "That's an absolutely brilliant idea John, if you put together a professional looking offer, including an itinerary, hire of suitable muggle clothing that wouldn't stand out, arranged transport and, if needed, accommodation overnight I'm sure you'd be onto a winner! Let's have a word with George when we see him, he said he'd be at the pub for the gig on Sunday evening. We could ask his opinion and advice then, there's no shrewder businessman than George in the entire alley. By the way John, I loved your little house, it's all I've ever wanted, a nice little place like that. It's lovely here in the Alley and very convenient for work, but it's a bit 'insular'. Sure I have lots of nice friends here, but they're all magical folk and it took a nasty accident to bring a nice muggle fellah I really like into my life from outside my own little world."

"Well it's a shame it's so far from London, the commute to here for us to work would be terrible by train in the rush hour and horrendously expensive, though it's true quite a lot of damned souls do make that trip daily. Also driving is out of the question as I don't do so, I cycled into my office in Reading to work every day. But even if I could drive the journey would be even worse and more expensive even than the train, what with fuel costs, traffic jams and congestion charging."

Verity giggled, as if she found what I'd said very funny. I asked her what she found so amusing.

"John, my love," she said, "Tomorrow night Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny may well be at your gig, if they are free to come. They'll probably be journeying in to get to The Leaky Cauldron from The Burrow, which is the Weasley's family home, after most likely having had Sunday lunch with Arthur, Molly, George and possibly assorted other Weasleys and friends. Molly's amazing Sunday Lunches at The Burrow being something of a Weasley tradition. The Burrow is in the West Country, near Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon and they'll come here by floo network from The Burrow, or they'll just apparate here, no trains or cars needed. We witches and wizards have 'different' ways to travel and just as long as there is a fireplace that can be connected to the floo network or nothing to stop apparition, such as spells to prevent it, then we can come here from almost anywhere in the country in seconds."

That's brilliant Verity," I said, "So that means to say that we could live at my house." Then feeling a bit crestfallen I said, "Hold on though, you would certainly be OK to travel here easily, you're a witch after all! But I would still be stuck with a horrible commute."

"No my love," she said smiling. "There are at least three ways you could get here using magic. Firstly there's the floo network, muggles can use that alongside a magical partner, as most of the magic's in the floo powder itself, not the user. I saw there's a fireplace at the cottage we could get connected. Secondly I may well be able to bring you in with me, by side-along apparition, but that will need some practice. Whilst we magical folk can carry muggles reasonable distances it requires a bit of precision. It's a bit like carrying heavy luggage with you. It requires the ability to expand one's personal 'magical field' but I'm sure I could learn it. But in any case in the meanwhile I'm sure we could get you a temporary portkey organised to bring you here from Reading and back. They don't need the user to have any magical ability at all, as all the magic is already deposited in the object that is acting as the portkey itself. Muggles can use them unaided, no problem."

That's wonderful Verity, I said. Very well, as soon as I can get myself a regular income, enough to sustain the Reading house and pay the bills, then we will both move out there. Let's hope the music and the 'Muggle Safaris' ideas do prove money spinners."

"Meanwhile," Verity said, "Let's not eat out tonight. Let's just pop up to the grocers and get some food in and a couple of bottles of wine. We'll have a nice romantic meal here, I fancy Italian, what do you say?"

"That sounds great my love, there's no better way to spend an evening that I can think of than with my favourite gorgeous witch."

We ate a lovely and romantic candlelit meal, I then played some more music on my guitar for a while, whilst showing Verity how to play some new chords on her own instrument to accompany me. We also slurped fairly copious amounts of some lovely red wine we had found in the local equivalent of an 'off licence'. Eventually my playing coordination began to go a little bad, so I put down the guitar and Verity and I sat kissing on the sofa for a while. This kissing became increasingly passionate and physical until it reached a point where I asked her, "Are you sure you want this to go on?"

"Very sure, I told you I had a wicked side," she replied huskily and smiled. Standing up she took both my hands, pulled me up, off of the sofa and towards the bedroom. Once in the room we gently undressed each other and I held her beautiful body in my arms, caressing her as we again kissed and then tumbled onto the bed. And that is all I will say about our night together.

We awoke on Sunday morning quite late, as we had both shared an 'energetic' night, we once again made love and then got dressed after breakfast, by then it was around lunchtime. We decided once again to head out into the muggle world, so I could show Verity a little more of the London she had never seen. We walked down to the River Thames and the Embankment, where we got on one of the snazzy fast ferry's heading east down the river.

We sat in the front seats, in front of the large picture windows as the boat made fairly stately progress along as far as Tower Bridge, with me pointing out various things, like the Globe Theatre, the Bankside Gallery, the Millennium Bridge (which will probably always be known to many as the Wibbly Wobbly Bridge, because of it's now cured design fault) the huge new 'shard' building taking shape near London Bridge, HMS Belfast and many other points of interest along the river. Beyond the Tower of London and Tower Bridge once the river widened out the 'fast ferry' began to live up to it's name and we fairly raced along from jetty to jetty down the Thames, where passengers joined or disembarked.

As Canary Wharf loomed into view around a bend in the river Verity was amazed by the 'mini Manhattan scape' that met her eyes and then a couple more stops along the river we left the boat at Greenwich Pier and visited the indoor market which was always a bustling place on a Sunday afternoon. This has a great variety of stalls and small shops, many with hand made items and I bought Verity a lovely embroidered shawl that she liked. She then insisted on getting us a late lunch and a drink in a local pub, it turned out she herself had a little muggle currency she'd got for her 'supply runs' out with George and which she'd brought with her from her flat. Although when it came to paying she needed help in counting out the right amount. We then went for a little walk around the town and into Greenwich Park.

Verity said, "Well John, that's your first tour route sorted out! I bet not many wizards have seen muggle London from the river on a whizzy fast boat like that. It's full of amazing sites from beginning to end, from that enormous wheely thing people ride on near to where we got on the boat right up to here in Greenwich, with all the lovely old buildings, the market and that pretty old Observatory up over there on the hill, she said pointing at it."

Then it was time for us to head back into the centre of London to get ready for my first ever proper 'gig' that evening at The Leaky Cauldron. From Greenwich we hopped on a train, which took us to Charing Cross, just a short walk from the pub, from where we went back to Verity's flat. I had a swift bath and then changed into the splendid dress robes I had bought and would wear that evening as stage gear. Verity pronounced that I looked more than presentable in them and then we made our way back to the pub carrying my guitar, the small battery amp and effects unit. Upon arrival I was pleased to see amongst the general customers that indeed Harry and Ginny Potter, Ronald and Hermione Weasley and also George Weasley and Angelina Johnson were there already.

Megan was also there and I went over to her, thanked her once again most profoundly for saving my life and gave her a lovely jewelled broach in the universal pattern of the staff and entwined snakes, a universal Hermetic symbol of the medical profession, known in both the muggle and magical worlds, with which she was delighted. I then went and thanked the Potter and Weasley couples for coming and took the opportunity to give Hermione Potter a small thank you gift for her help in sorting out the aftermath of my accident. This gift consisted of a Flourish and Blott's Book Token, since Verity had told me that reading was Hermione's only serious vice and that way she could choose what she wanted for herself. For Ginny Weasley, who had also assisted that day Verity had helped me pick out a selection of her favourite toiletries, herbal shampoos and soaps, perfume, bubble bath etc. etc.

With the two younger pairs there were also another older couple I did not know who had come along from The Burrow. The older couple Verity informed me, (although I'd already correctly guessed), were the senior Weasleys. Arthur Weasley, whom I then met was fairly tall, quite jolly and had slightly thinning but distinctive Weasley red hair, although somewhat greying in places and Molly Weasley was a plump, motherly figure of a woman. When I went over to greet them Arthur was most happy to meet me and said Ron and Hermione had mentioned this evening's gig whilst having lunch at their home, The Burrow. As he'd never been to a muggle concert before, he said he wanted to come and was looking forward to it. Molly Weasley did not stand on ceremony and despite the fact that we'd never met took me into a tight hug, saying "Any friend of Verity's is a friend of ours. I'm glad you got over that terrible accident okay, good luck this evening."

There were yet other young couple whom I then met for the first time. The girl was called Luna Lovegood and she was there with her current muggle boyfriend Alan Mathers. Miss Lovegood was a very pretty, very fey looking ash blond and her boyfriend was dark haired, lightly built, studious looking and not much taller than Luna's petite stature. They seemed perfectly matched and were obviously in love as they hardly ever let go of each other's hands, except when Verity and Luna, who obviously were old friends, greeted each other with hugs and kisses.

I thanked the couple for coming, especially as they did not know me, but they explained that they too had been to the Weasley place for Sunday lunch and, as Alan lived in London, that Luna had brought him back by side-along apparition so he'd be in time for work on Monday morning. They had both also decided to come to the gig as well, as Luna would be staying at Alan's London flat that evening. She mentioned to Verity that her slightly frail father Xenophilius was being looked after for the night by Harry Potter's faithful house elf, called Kreacher, who was a magical being of a type I'd not yet met. Kreacher, Luna explained frequently looked after her father in her absence and it seemed in his free time often chose to visit Xenophilius anyway, their having become firm friends and fierce wizard's chess rivals.

Looking around at the gathering of friendly faces and also at the few unfamiliar ones of the 'regular' Sunday night customers. I said to Verity, "Well I'd better go set up, it won't take me long, I'm using minimal gear." and retrieving my guitar, the small amp and effects processor/rhythm unit from Hannah behind the bar I went off into a corner and plugged everything in.

As I did so Arthur Weasley came up and took a look at my gear, obviously impressed at the LED display on my effects unit and said, sounding proudly knowledgeable, "Runs on electricity all that gear does it? Powered by batteries I suppose? I love muggle gadgets and a muggle friend of mine that I made recently in the village has been teaching me all about them."

"I should tell you that as a rule muggle electronics and magic don't mix, the muggle gadgets tend to blow up. It should be OK here though, as long as nobody apparates right next to it and they won't. Keep it where it is, well away from the floo and it should be alright. Lower power gear tends not to blow up as long as there's no nearby strong surges of magic. You've got to use battery gear as they've no mains electricity here yet, I take it? Luckily the Ministry research wizards just discovered a way to shield muggle electronic gear from magical harm and so where electricity can make an improvement on magical methods we are starting to use it. The pub should have electricity soon, Gringotts have got it now and the whole Alley's being wired up. Soon it'll be dragged kicking and screaming into the Twenty First Century."

Mr Weasley went on. "We just had it put in at The Burrow as well. The new friend of mine I mentioned, a chap called Jeff Miller, who's another muggle and a retired engineer helped us install it. We've built a wind generator for the house, since there's no nearby mains supply available. Weasley's Windy Whizzer we've called it. Once it was up and running all our friends clubbed together and got Molly and I a nice new big screen TV and disc player that run off of the power, just like Harry and Ginny have at Grimmauld Place and Ron and Hermione at their cottage. Molly loves watching musicals on the telly now," he smiled.

I expressed a positive opinion of his 'green' choice of generating system and smiling proudly Arthur went back to the rest of the group who by now were sat around a few tables.

I played a few chords just to sound check, not much needed adjusting as the set-up was very simple then I said, "Good evening everyone, welcome to The Leaky Cauldron, it's good of you to come. I'll be playing a few songs for you tonight. Some of my own, some by other people, I hope you enjoy them." I launched into Yesterday, by The Beatles and was happy that the majority of the wizarding folk recognised it. I followed it up with a reprise of my own comic song Head Office Blues, which I had played for Verity, and that went down well, particularly with Arthur who laughed out loud, I think he recognised the situations in the lyrics, probably from his own bureaucratic workplace. I played all sorts, from Irish Folk to Rock and Roll. At one point I even slipped into reggae, playing a version of Bob Marley's Redemption Songs. The crowd seemed to enjoy my varied set and for some of the more 'danceable' numbers several of the younger ones even got to their feet to do so.

Finally coming to the last song of the evening I asked Verity to join me, which she eventually did, initially a little shyly but with encouragement from her friends. We sang Magic Works, as we had in her flat, with Verity's lovely voice harmonising and 'doubling' lines with my singing. Nearly everyone slow danced to this song as it is such a great, smoochy, 'last waltz' type number. The applause when we finished was tremendous and I put down the guitar, wrapped Verity in my arms and kissed her, provoking further whoops and cheers from our friends.

Tired but happy I unplugged the gear, put the guitar in it's case and turned everything off. Then, after kissing Verity again, I went and buried my face in a butterbeer with a firewhiskey chaser. "Not bad for a first proper gig," I thought to myself smiling. "Now let's do some serious drinking!"

On the Monday morning we awoke in the bedroom of the flat and I smiled as I remembered the 'triumph' of the previous night's gig, not to mention the slightly tipsy and giggly lovemaking when Verity and I got home.

Verity was also in jubilant mood when she awoke and said, "You know, you really weren't too bad last night, but I put it all down to the brilliant backing singer!" So I tickled her unmercifully until she did as I ordered and admitted I was a musical genius. Other physical activity then ensued.

Eventually we got up and had breakfast, then headed up the Alley to consult with George, as we'd previously arranged. I'd mentioned my Muggle Safaris idea the previous evening whilst we were conversing, after I'd finished my set. George thought it was a great idea and said he'd give it some thought about what was needed to put it into practice. Verity was on the last day of her holiday as she would be going into St Mungo's hospital the next day for her part time Healing course, so we had just that day for all three of us to talk over the best way to go about things.

Once at the joke shop George left Ron in charge of 'front of house' and we went into his office to talk.

"Publicity is everything in launching a new service," George said. "I'm thinking posters, leaflets, introductory discount offers, the works. I can get you a very good deal from my regular printers, you just need to work out itineraries, price lists, extras and add ons. Get some photos done of the places you offer to take the punters etc. My printers can then do the layout of the brochures and posters etc. You'll need someone to drop the leaflets through doors, but you can use the joint leaflet distributors that a lot of our businesses, including my own, here in the alley use. They're very good, reliable and cheap, I should know I own the company!" he smiled. "Plus getting 'em to print up some simple, cheap black and white flyers to hand out in the streets would be good too, as you only want to give expensive full colour leaflets to solid prospective customers.

Customers will need to contact you easily, you can use this shop as a contact address initially, until you get busy, eventually you'll need a Owl Post Box in the Alley, although as far as I can see you will not need to go to the expense of business premises, this sort of thing you can run off of a laptop computer like the ones Ron and Harry have at their homes. I'll be getting one for the business here myself soon. It'll make 'cooking the books' far easier, he smiled."

"I already have one myself, I was going to bring it to Verity's place from my home in Reading, once her place is connected to the new power supply." I replied.

"Best leave it there in Reading and get another one for use here in Diagon Alley and particularly in this shop. There's a lot of magic packed into much of what I sell and I wouldn't want to accidentally fry your computer, if something went off unexpectedly." said George.

"Yeah, like that's a rare event," Verity chimed in, smiling.

George explained, "The laptops on sale in Diagon Alley are specially shielded against the damage that high intensities of magic can do to the circuitry. The Ministry researchers found out how to do it recently. Normal muggle machines tend to go bang when switched on in the presence of a strong magical field and that's certainly the case in a lot of places here in the Alley. Likewise mobile phones. The trendy young witches and wizards are buying them like hot cakes, everyone will have one soon, texting and group emailing's just so much better than owls and patronuses for sending quick messages to lots of people at once, but get one from here if you want it to keep working."

"There's a great new gadget shop just up the Alley called Muggles R Us, it was one of the first places after Gringotts to get connected to the new electricity supply. Mike who runs it's another 'refugee' from the muggle world. He stocks the best gear at good prices. Yet again I should know, I'm a partner in the business with him and I can get you a good discount," he grinned."

"Thanks for the advice George," I replied. "Although I knew about the gadget vs. magic problem already. Your Dad kindly let me know about it last night at my gig, when he saw my musical gear. I'll take my laptop up to show it to your partner Mike before I try and use it, to see if he can get it modified and shielded, if not then I'll take you up on that discount offer on a new one, dedicated to working here. In any case I need a new mobile, as it was my old one that nearly killed me when the car hit me. I understand that Megan had to dig a part of it's casing out of my groin whilst working to save my life.

George winced at the very thought, but then smiled and said, "I'll let Mike know you're coming then, and tell him that he's to give you a good deal and not to try and fleece you and charge you tourist prices. This shop should be on the new 'leccy' supply in a week or so, you can work out of here for a while setting things up, until Verity's flat gets connected. Being a nice guy I won't even charge more than a nominal contribution to the electricity bill and the tea and coffee fund, plus perhaps the odd stint in the shop helping out Ron, if it gets busy and I need a break. How does that sound?

"Great George," it's a deal. I said and we shook on it.

A month later, after producing a full business plan and preparing all the needed equipment and publicity Muggle Safaris was launched. To start with I only took out a small party of eight, whom I got kitted out in inconspicuous muggle clothing and supplied with a quantity of muggle money each. The first tour was, (as Verity had suggested), more or less along the lines of our previous day out by boat to Greenwich. All of the party enjoyed the boat ride and then bought souvenirs in the busy market. My clients whilst making purchases pretended, as I had instructed them to, not speak English, so I negotiated with the sellers and thus overcame any problems they probably would have had with the currency.

Then instead of coming back via overground train, as Verity and I had, I took my 'paying punters' on the Docklands Light Railway under the river and right through the middle of Canary Wharf by driver less train for an added 'wow factor'. Even many of my fellow muggles find that trip amazing. My group of witches and wizards were scarcely able to believe that muggle science and not magic let the trains drive themselves, as the only other train they'd all been on, (the Hogwarts Express) has a driver and a fireman. From the DLR we transferred to the London Underground to get back to the Leicester Square Station exit in Charing Cross Road, very near to The Leaky Cauldron.

The customers had been completely wowed by their day out and the personal recommendations alone meant the business began to boom. Within a year I had to take on a couple of muggleborn wizards as extra staff, since they knew their way around in the muggle world. They were there to help take tours out and we had extended our range from just day trips in London to entire long weekends all over the country. I was even planning on introducing week long coach tours countrywide! Although to muggles the itinerary's might have seemed a bit odd, featuring such things as factory and airport visits, amongst many of the more usual tourist sites.

Verity and I continued to live in her flat in Diagon Alley for a few months, but once it was completely redecorated and modernised we were able to move out to my old house outside Reading and magically commute. Verity got her full Healer's qualification, gave up working for George part time and began working at St. Mungo's Hospital full time. She got advanced training in apparition and soon became able to bring me with her into London when I need to visit the Alley, by side-along on her 'commute' to work.

As to the music career, well, due to pressure of work from Muggle Safaris so far it has remained fairly low key. Just the regular Sunday nights at The Leaky Cauldron and the odd other Friday or Saturday night gig at one or two wizarding clubs and pubs, places like The Three Broomsticks and Hogshead Inn in Hogsmeade, The Golden Phoenix in Ottery St. Catchpole and The Dragon's Lair in Godrics Hollow. But I'm proud to say I really got the ball rolling at The Leaky Cauldron and Sunday nights there are now a regular Music Club night. It is becoming famous amongst music loving wizarding folk countrywide, with many other acts playing there as well as Verity and myself. Luna Lovegood it turned out is a wonderful singer and pianist and is always popular, whilst Dean Thomas has caught the music bug and has developed a more than fair ability on electric bass.

A couple of Weird Sisters members, (Myron Wagtail their vocalist and their lead guitarist Kirley McCormack-Duke), have even said they'll come along to play an unpaid, just-for-fun 'unplugged' set soon and, having listened to and liked a home-made CD of mine and Verity's stuff that I sent them. They've said they'll put in a good word on our behalf with both their magical and muggle record labels. Another plan is to do a live 'Sunday Night At The Leaky' special wizarding radio broadcast one weekend soon on the W.W.N.

The pub now gets a far larger crowd on Sunday evenings than it ever used to, you have to get there early to get in. Hannah's delighted and Verity and I haven't bought a drink there or supper on Sunday nights for ages, they're all 'on the house' since we co-host the event. When I play there nowadays Verity usually joins me, since she's learned to play a mean semi acoustic guitar and she also takes the odd solo spot since she's begun writing good songs herself. We are now a proper duo and as well as in our music we are also living in perfect harmony.


End file.
